Jackass DaveEhren
by deadlyworthless
Summary: cause there are none of this pairing. my goal is to create pairings with all the jackass crew. so SLASH MAN/MAN. slightly OOC Ehren. yea kno... hes kinda depressed... its actually pretty good considering my other work
1. Chapter 1

Jackass: Dave/Ehren since there is none!

Everyone thinks he's so annoying, but there is something about him that draws me in. no idea what, I mean the guys catch phrase is "Safety first". You can't be any more annoying or have a worse hairstyle. I always wonder why he even bothers getting the tooth fixed now, its just going to get knocked out again. He was a cute kid; he had that messy black hair that the other forced into a Mohawk. He shaved his head and has finally got the inky locks that I missed for some reason. He also lost a lot of weight and got back to the skinny kid I know and love. With his knew body, his face sticks out. His eyes seem to pop more, and without being distracted by the fat that was there, you see the long black lashes and deep green eyes. I also noticed his perfect nose and nicely cut lips. I don't know why I'm drawn to him; I mean look at everyone else! Look at Knoxville! No 40 years old looks like that! But ehren has a spell over me that I can't look past. If only he would shut up in front of camera, then everyone would love him. He's not all that loud when there's no camera around; he actually tends to keep to himself. He acts like doesn't care if no one likes him because if they knew he did, he would get tortured more. He says its all for the bit, but I see the hurt. I mean he's not as distant as Pontius who no one but Steve-O truly knows anything about. I mean he comes out with the most random stories about life on a ranch. Ehren, people know the social side, but no one really knows the full privet side. I see the anger and sadness. I fell in love with a guy I barely know but have worked with for 10 years! I just want to kiss those lips and tell him everything's ok.

" Dave? You ok?" Ehren asks. I've been staring again.

" Fine everything is fine," I brush it off and walk away. I look back to see his face a little crestfallen but he puts up his straight face and sits back down. I know I need to make my move, but how and when? I think a bar scene is always good cause then I can clam a drunken mistake. I turn around and yell

" YO EHREN! WANNS GO TO THE BAR TONIGHT?" he turns around and yells

" WHO ELSE IS GOING?"

" NO ONE!"

" WHAT? AM I LKE A LAST RESULT?" I hear the laugh but I see the pain

" NOPE!" I yell back and see his face lift up and smirk

" K SEE YOU AFTER WORK!" he turns and walks away. I watch the swing of his hips as he walks. God fucking damn he is hot in those jeans. After work I go up and knock on his trailer door. When he opens it he looks surprised.

"What?" I ask

" Well, most people don't show up, so this is knew to me," he said smiling. It broke my heart to hear him say it with no sarcasm. I knew it was true, but I wouldn't admit to it if I were him.

" Well then lets go!" I took him to a nearly empty bar and order up out drinks. I knew his favorite by heart. A vodka sour with a gin shot, and mine was straight vodka.

" How do you know my drink?" he asks laughing in surprise. He's so quite when were not on set, it's nice to see the other side.

" umm… I know everyones!" I said as a quick save to not sound like I was stalking him. I knew a few peoples but not many.

" Ok then whats… Knoxvilles?"

" Corona and Guinness"

" Chris?"

" Does anyone?"

" True… Bam?"

" Ummm…" I don't know! " a shirley temple?" close yet no cigar.

" serious man"

" I don't know. I guess I just pay attention to you. I MEAN your drinks and such, hehe" damn it

" ok…?" he said looking down at his drink before taking a sip. This is awkward.

" So, ehren, what do you do on set all day? We barely see you anymore! Why?"

" Umm I just hang in my trailer trying not to get beat up off camera. And I figured since no one wanted me when cameras went off, I'll just get out of the way," he said straight face.

" I want you," I said in a low voice

" don't lie Dave," he stated in a low voice

" I'm not! Your super funny and all. You just need to be yourself! This whole annoying act isn't fooling me!" I said

" Wow thanks. I mean, no one's ever nice to me, so I figured…"

" No way! You know some are just joking, like Knoxville and Wee. And me if your wondering."

" Yeah but Bam and Preston and Steve-O and even sometimes Chris!"

" forget about them! Just hang out with me! And be yourself! I like you Ehren and I want to see you more!" I said as clearly as I could. he looks at me weird, but brushes off my statement. I gently cup his cheek and pull him forward, touching his lips to mine. He kisses back and I pull him closer by the back of his neck. I nug open his lips and slip my tongue in. our tongues dance as I run my hands through his hair and down his back and shoulders. His hands tangle in my hair, and he breaks for air. I kiss my way down his jaw line gently, and suck on the delicious skin of his neck. He moans and that sends me over the edge.

" Bathroom now." Lucky the bar tenders on break and we are the only ones at the bar. We stand up and I grab his hand and run to the bathroom, as soon as we're and the doors locked, I though him against the wall and kiss him hard. I pull off his shirt, revealing his new muscles and I lick my way to his nipples. I ghost my tongue over one and my fingers over the others. He gasps and bangs his head against the wall. I lick it and then pull it into my mouth.

" rough! I like it hard! I want it to hurt!" he gasps. I'm shocked, soft little ehren likes it hard. That is sexy. I bite and pinch the nipples hard and he moans loudly. I scratch his sides and that creates more beautiful moans. I make my way down to his belt buckle. I unbuckle it and take off his pants and underwear. I stand back and look at him. He is beautiful and I have never wanted to make love to anyone else more.

" Dave, are you sure?" we lock eyes and I kiss him gently.

" Yes, Ehren, I love you and I have for a while." He kisses me and I turn him around. I spit in my hand and coat my dick. I push in gently, and I hear him gasp in pain and shock. I rub his back and kiss his neck. He's so tight and I moan when I am fully engulfed. I start thrusting in and out and soon we are moaning in unison. I feel close to my climax, I reach and grab his cock and start jerking him. He comes first and I follow soon. I pull out and kiss him.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear. I pull him into my hotel room that night and pull him close to me. He fits into me perfectly. I am truly happy

2nd chapter soon. I don't care if u read or not, but if u do read, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coming out

I woke up the next morning with ehren still curled into me. I smiled and brush the feathery hair from his face. He slowly woke up, and then smiled and stared at me with his big green eyes. Almost pleading that I didn't regret last night.

"Hey babe," I whispered and kissed him lightly

"Hey," he said and pulled me in for a searing kiss that I didn't know he was capable of. I got hard just from that. He felt it and slowly made his way down with his hand, then began to massage my hard on. He broke the kiss and flipped it so he was on top. He kissed his way down my still naked body until he was at my dick. He looked up for approval to continue and I nodded. He took my dick and licked around the tip the down the underside. I gasped and gripped the sheets. He glided his lips back up and took my dick half way into his mouth then pulled off and licked the head again. Fucking tease.

" Ehren!" I whined

" Yes?" he said into my skin. The vibrations caused my to thrust up and moan. He took all of me into his mouth and bobbed up and down. I moaned and thrust. I was almost on my climax when he took me all in and swallowed causing his throat to constrict. I burst into his mouth and he swallowed it all.

"It doesn't taste bad?" he tilted his head cutely in thought.

" I've tasted worse stuff," he said truthfully. Haven't we all? I came down from my high and pulled him in and kissed him. We lay in bed spooning until 12 when we had to get to set. We got dressed and drove to set. People looked at us weird getting out of the same car. Should we be open about it? I mean these are friends, but Ehren might get more crap then he is. I mean the guys are gay friendly and all but… no one who is gay on set is open. I mean people have their suspicions about certain people more than others. Such as Chris and Steve-o, or Johnny and Bam. They try to hide it, but you can see that jealous look that Steve-o gets when Johnny touches him even a little. Bam gets that same look about Johnny. Ehren and I should come as no surprise as gay, but together? I look at Ehren and signal to meet in his trailer.

" Should we be out or privet?" I ask urgently

" Um… maybe hint but not be making out every which way. You know? Arm around each other, eat lunch, little things until people start to get the drift."

"Damn, cause I really want to make out with you right now," I say seductively. I push him onto the couch and climb on top of him. Taking his lower lip into my mouth and sucking, I snake my hands up his shirt. I pull his and my shirt off and lay flat on top of his slender body. I stick my tongue in his mouth and search every bit of it. Suddenly the door opens and there stands a highly confused yet slightly amused Johnny Knoxville. I jumped off Ehren and he sat up quickly and pulled his shirt on.

" Can't say I'm not surprised by you two!" he said doing his famous laugh, " I feel a little proud, gosh darn it! I brought you two together."

" Dude, don't tell anyone, please. We're trying to prep the others first."

" Ok, but they're going to find out sooner or later…"

" We know," Ehren said. Holding his head like he has a headache. I sat next to him and rubbed his back.


	3. Chapter 3

" Look, you know our secret so tell us yours. You with Bam?"

" Um. Sorta, I like him and all but Chris is catching my attention. Steve-o found out, and you know how possessive Steve-o is of chrissy, and he started to push me off him. So I guess when it comes down to it… yeah I have a thing for Bam."

" Chris and Steve together?"

" Nope but look at Steve! He's dying for Chris! So when did you two happen?"

" Well I'd been crushing on Ehren for quite some time, but I made my move last night."

" I guess I kind of had a thing for Dave before…" he said shyly. YES! So I didn't force him!

" Well aren't you two the cutest?"

For the next few weeks I hinted with Ehren to the cast that we have a thing. Slowly they caught on and asked. We didn't deny, and they were weird about it at first but slowly became ok with it. Ehren took a lot less crap with me there to protect him. And he slowly let himself be himself.

END


End file.
